


Sem ele

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ele achava realmente patético como ele se acostumara tão rápido a não estar mais sozinho.





	Sem ele

Havia madrugadas e manhãs em que Remus acordava e ele ainda achava estranho não haver ninguém na cama com ele. Nas noites em que a realidade demorava a ser lembrada ele chegava até a pensar que talvez Sirius estivesse apenas no banheiro e ia voltar logo, ou que talvez ele estivesse com insônia e tivesse se transformado para dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Esses eram os seus momentos favoritos de cada dia.

Os piores momentos eram aqueles que seguiam. Quando ele se lembrava do que acontecera no ministério da magia, da guerra em suas juventudes, da guerra que já tinha começado agora, e todos os longos anos de relativa paz em que Sirius estivera em Azkaban e ele estivera vagando pelo mundo sozinho.

Ele achava realmente patético como ele se acostumara tão rápido a não estar mais sozinho. Ou talvez fosse apenas triste, ele não tinha certeza.

Ele tenta se levantar o mais rápido possível e começar o dia, tem muito trabalho pra se fazer, e caso ele se permita pensar demais sobre essas coisas ele sabe que ele não sentira vontade nenhuma de sair da cama, talvez dormir de novo só para despertar e por alguns segundos pensar que ele não tinha perdido o amor da sua vida de novo.


End file.
